Ute McGillivray
Ute McGillivray is the German wife of Robin McGillivray. She is the matriarch of the McGillivray family, the mother of Manfred, Hilda, Inga and Senga McGillivray. She is extremely invested in marrying her children to suitable matches. Personal History She is first seen at the Gathering at Mount Helicon when a thief taker is trying to arrest her son Manfred McGillivray. She and her daughters detain the thief taker till Jamie Fraser deals with him. She settles on Fraser's Ridge with her family. Events of the Novels |-|The Fiery Cross= In October 1770, during the Gathering at Mount Helicon a thief taker, Harley Boble, is trying to arrest her son Manfred for a supposed involvement in the riot in Hillsborough. Jamie Fraser is called upon to resolve the issue before she resolves it herself. Ute wanted to keep the matter of the thief taker coming for Manfred from her daughter Hilda's bethrothed Davey Morrison and his family for fear it would end the engagement. In Spring of 1771, Ute and her family move to Fraser's Ridge. They share property and home with Ronnie Sinclair. Ute quickly makes a match between Manfred and Lizzie Wemyss. Ute intends to try and create a match between Ronnie and her youngest daughter Senga to ensure that the property they share stays that way and also ensures her daughter is married to a man who has some money—as Ronnie is a cooper—and property. However, Senga chooses to marry another man. Ute still remains optimistic in finding a bride for Ronnie that will fit her requirements. She also starts to make a match between Joseph Wemyss and Monika Berrisch. |-|A Breath of Snow and Ashes= In June 1774, Manfred confesses to Claire Fraser that he may have gotten " " from a prostitute. Before she and Jamie can figure out what to do about him regarding his marriage to Lizzie, Manfred flees, and in the middle of the night Ute McGillivray storms into the Big House accusing Claire of slander, and declaring that the Frasers will no longer be allowed to trade with her family. This shunning of the Frasers also included the Wemyss family, which in turn halted any further progress in the courting of Joseph Wemyss and Monika Berrisch. In August 1775, at a tavern Jamie, Claire, and Roger MacKenzie find Manfred in the company of a whore named Hepzibah while they are trying to find Stephen Bonnet who had kidnapped Brianna MacKenzie. Hepzibah tells them where Brianna was taken and Claire gives them both a shot of penicillin to cure their syphilis. Knowing that he will not live Manfred decides to marry Eppie (Hepzibah) and take her back home with him. His return marks the end of Ute's shunning of the Frasers. So when Jamie calls for the militia to rally, Manfred joins his father with the other men from Ardsmuir Prison. Personality Physical Appearance Described by Claire to look "like a Valkyrie on a starch diet; tall, very blond and broadly powerful." Name *'Ute''' is the feminine form of Udohttp://www.behindthename.com/name/ute - Behind the Name. Accessed 16 April 2016, which is a German form of Otto, originally a short form of various names beginning with the Germanic element aud meaning "wealth, fortune".http://www.behindthename.com/name/otto - Behind the Name. Accessed 16 April 2016 * McGillivray comes from the Gaelic MacGhille-Bràth, meaning 'Son of the servant of judgement.'McGillivray - ScotClans.com. Accessed 15 April 2016 Trivia References Category:18th century characters Category:German characters Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters